remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Batowl
Description Batowls are one of many type of mimics found in either the Steam City Ruins or Ferric Forest. When a character walks under them they will drop from the sky and perform a suicide attack on the character. They can be avoided by running past them. They are difficult to kill, because they usually kill themselves first. Tactics Tips & Attacks Except for the Aeronaut-only trick above, batowls offer only two opportunities to deal damage to them. They can be attacked while hanging from the ceiling and as they drop to the ground. This allows players to kill batowls with either a one-hit technique or a two-hit technique. The one-hit technique requires the player to be able to deal 40 damage in a single hit. Players can deal 40 damage with a normal attack at level 31 or with a critical attack at level 27. Certain tubes will allow players to deal 40 damage before these benchmark levels, but as tubes can only be used for a limited time and can't be replaced yet, using tubes to be able to use the one-hit technique is not recommended. The two-hit technique requires the player to successfully attack a batowl at both possible opportunities before it destroys itself. It also requires the player to be able to deal 20 damage per hit for two consecutive hits. Players can deal 20 damage with a normal attack at level 11 or with a critical attack at level 9. However, critical hits are rare at level 9 and it is highly unlikely that a player will be able to execute two in a row against a specific batowl. In order to execute the two-hit technique, the player must attack a batowl as it is hanging on the ceiling and then attack it again as it drops. If the second attack is launched while the batowl is still flashing from the first hit or when the batowl has already passed the attack's range, the attack will miss and the batowl will suicide on the ground. If the player is stunned from a hit, either from colliding with the batowl or being hit by another mimic, the player will be unable to execute the second attack in time to kill the batowl. This makes the two-hit technique difficult to execute consistently as there is little or no margin for error. Aeronaut The killing method with the Aeronaut entails that the user employ similar tactics as the other two classes when performing a two hit. The user can attack the Batowl once from a semi-close range while it is hanging, and can fall to the ground while employing the steamthrower. This, by far is the easiest two-hit technique of any class, as the distance from the top of the steamthrower spread to the bottom is the amount of time and area you recieve when trying to strike the Batowl the second time. Ferric Killing a Batowl with a Ferric requires some degree of timing, and a minimum of level 11 to ensure at least 20 damage a hit. The first attack is executed while the Batowl is hanging from the cieling. The hard part is being able to back away enough so that the batowl will not collide with you while you are falling. If you have successfully done this, timing the second attack is much simpler, and will earn you 7 experience points. If you have 40 attack or more, simply tumble jumping into the or doublejumping and attacking should do the trick. Crag Crags have the benefit of a slight margin of error when executing the second attack of the two-hit technique. Because the whip stays on-screen for a moment during attacks, a Crag can launch an attack to the side before the batowl reaches the range of the attack. Provided that the whip does not retract first, when the batowl drops into the range of the attack, it will take damage and die. Additional Information They give 7xp, which is the most of any enemy that is able to be killed by only two hits in the Alpha and Beta stages so far. Item Drops *Spores(1-3) *Dragon Fruit *Wild Spruce Tip *Compost Scraps Sprocket Data There are no sprockets containing information on this mimic currently. Quest Relevance There are no quests/sidemissions requiring this mimic currently. Trophy Farming ''There is no trophy for this mimic. '' As of V0.6 the most Batowls in any given room is 3. This room is in the Steam City Ruins, Factory sub-area. From the checkpoint just East of the Boss room in the factory head two screens to the West and one screen South. You should find yourself in a room with a grounded Pidgebomber and three Batowls hanging from three pieces of machinery on the ceiling. In a matter of roughly 10 seconds, a player can clear the room and earn 25 xp (7*3 Batowls + 4 xp for the Pidgebomber). A Deluxe Bronze trophy is currently available via extermination quest given by Admiral Stanton. Category: Steam City Ruins Enemies Category:Ferric Forest Enemies Category:Enemies